


无名玫瑰

by deutschgreen



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschgreen/pseuds/deutschgreen
Summary: The blond executioner has a fierce lover. He doesn't know where the silverhead hunter came from.金发刀斧手和他无名的情人。
Relationships: Alfred/Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst, Eileen the Crow/Bloody Crow of Cainhurst
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·金毛*血鸦，居然是甜甜蜜蜜的宿♂敌，想不到吧！  
> ·有过去式的血鸦*鸟姐，提及一、、金毛猎，总之贵乱，很雷，巨狗血的亚楠罗朱故事  
> ·巨巨巨狗血（重要的事情说两遍），白烂文笔，语文老师见打系列，我脑子里100%八点档琼瑶剧情  
> ·大家喜闻乐见的血源元素，统统不会出现！  
> 被雷到的可以去噩梦边境掏我ass

【1】

人人都知道金发的刀斧手有位凌厉的情人。

身手敏捷，刀法干脆，如果非要选一种武器来将自己杀死，相信亚楠村民们一定会选择被他手中那把纤薄的利刃抹了脖子，而非被教会的巨锤砸烂手脚。尚且留存留理智的猎人们时常看到他们结伴猎杀，石锤粉碎拦路的野兽，而长刀取下发狂之人的头颅，轻易地如同摘下熟烂的果实。

“千景，”情人呢喃着长刀的名字，仿佛爱它更甚于身边那温暖的爱人：“它叫千景，是我母亲唯一的遗物。”

一开始阿尔弗雷德不喜欢看他流血——实际上他并不喜欢看任何人流血——曾劝说他放弃这把可怕的武器，改用教会出产的鞭杖或圣剑。但他固执的情人说他的血早已和刀融为一体，封存这把刀的同时只怕自己的命也会丢掉。情人说着这些话，凑过来亲吻了阿尔弗雷德柔软的鬓角，他绸缎般的银发披散满肩，仿佛是由窗外的月光剪成。

在不进行猎杀的时候，阿尔弗雷德会和这位肤色苍白的男性一起调查亚楠的街道，寻找他目标的蛛丝马迹，或在阿尔弗雷德简朴的住所缠绵交欢，度过漫长的、不会流逝的时光。阿尔弗雷德并不特别钟情血疗，但他从啜饮对方的血中找寻到许多他从不知道自己竟在追求的东西，那血液甜美而充满诱惑，让他坠入华丽腐败的幻觉中，又被情人微凉的触摸惊醒，继续下一场不死不休的痴缠。

而他与月亮的猎人合力击倒渴血兽时，分享胜利的喜悦之余，他惊觉自己已经有数个月不曾祈祷过了。

“向谁祈祷？为谁祈祷？”情人不解地看他，碧绿色的眼瞳流出几分嘲讽。他厌恶旧亚楠的瘴气和火焰，从未踏入那扇写明了警告的大门。

“向古神，为洛加留斯大师祈祷。愿我们荡涤这些污秽的街道，愿血族的最后一人能在我手中终结。”

情人陷入长长的沉默，而后又继续打理他的爱刀。先用丝质的手绢将刀身擦净，再慢慢地抹上芬芳的松脂。银白的刃锋亮得能照见人影，阿尔弗雷德看着其上倒映的面容，张了张嘴，却没能吐出一个字。

年轻的异乡猎人径自去了金杯迷宫，十天半月也不见人影。阿尔弗雷德本想问问他有关该隐赫斯特的事，总是找不到任何机会。身被黑羽的情人此刻正与年长一代的乌鸦猎人并肩追杀一位发疯的嗜血者，阿尔弗雷德想起他曾开玩笑地要求情人在他瞳孔浑浊时用千景解决自己，换来后者过于严肃的思考和过于慎重的一声：我愿意。

说起艾琳，他的情人偶然和他提过自己的故事。年幼时全家便死于惨痛的仇杀，只有他因为恰好在外游玩逃过一劫，流落数年后被猎人狩猎者艾琳庇护，才成了如今的模样。阿尔弗雷德的过去，按他自己的话来说，则称得上是“乏善可陈”。三言两语就能说得清楚明白，出生在亚楠，加入了治愈教会，兽灾泛滥时，他是猎杀野兽的猎人；后来，出于教会的需要和个人的信仰，他加入了刀斧手，志在消灭这世上残留的血族余孽。可他的情人似乎并不觉得乏味，缠着他反反复复地谈着治愈教会的事，谈已经封闭于重重密林中的拜尔金维斯，和那些古老的禁忌。

“污秽血族是罗蕾莱在地面的化身，是一切不洁之物的根源。他们所过之处，无法留下一个清醒的灵魂。”  
“那你不害怕吗？被女妖所惑的水手，迷失本性，忘记灵魂，将一切抛在身后，永沉深海。”  
“纵我行过幽谷，光辉也与我同在。我的刽子手与挚爱，难道您竟不信任我的心吗？”  
“我信任。”  
“那您会说吗？您的童年，一定与我那千篇一律的教廷生活截然不同吧，了解世间万事万物的差异总是好的。”

银发的猎人给他的Chai里加了两块方糖——如今普通的糖在亚楠是一件稀罕物，因为亚楠人已经忘记了血以外一切事物的滋味——并往里撒了肉桂粉。温馨的香气开始蒸腾起来，阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口，却皱起了眉：教会禁止一切与肉体有关的享受，偷吃糖果会受到严厉的惩罚，阿尔弗雷德曾将一块粗劣的硬糖塞在嘴里，不幸被高层神职人员叫去问话的时候只能将它咬碎。锋利的边缘割伤了舌头，他第一次尝到自己血的味道，糖果让它泛出不属于自己的廉价甜味，而那一点锐利的刺痛，他至今没有忘记。

“母亲很擅长制作树莓果酱，她调配风味的手和拿刀的时候一样稳。就连家中多年的大厨也不得不夸赞她的手艺。”

“父亲是位讲究礼仪的绅士，花很长时间打理他的头发和胡须，我和姐姐总是偷偷扯乱他的头发，令他大发雷霆，又舍不得动手打我们。  
“夏天是每个人最喜欢的季节。葡萄成熟了，每一个人都要去采一些，我还要从顶层的房间搬到一楼，实在是太热了。  
“冬天…下起了雪，然后……”  
他不再说下去了。

阿尔弗雷德拨弄了几下壁炉中的炭火，让它们重新迸出零散的火星，然后站起来取过椅背上的毛毯将他的恋人裹紧。这畏冷的猎人似乎已成了活在过去的幽灵，无意识地瞪大了眼睛，用力程度让阿尔弗雷德担心那眼角是否会就此崩裂流出血来，于是他揉搓了一下手指，用指腹去轻抚冰凉的眼睑。

这顺理成章地发展到了床上，他们舔吻对方的颈项，指尖缠绕着彼此的头发。阿尔弗雷德格外偏爱抬起银发猎人一边的大腿，用舌尖感受内侧那一大块狰狞的灼烧痕迹，听他用颤抖沙哑的声音让自己停下。阿尔弗雷德自身很少在战斗中受伤，健硕的胸膛少有疤痕，他自己知道对这些累累的战损格外执迷的表现多少有些病态。一开始，这只是从千景在苍白手掌上划开的伤口那里舔舐鲜血；然后他开始喜欢用犬齿咬着情人的颈项，饮取血液后看着猩红的伤口渐渐愈合；现在，他撕裂大腿内侧的瘢痕，制造出新的伤疤，并为自己的疯狂而感到鼓舞。

我有一天会饮尽他的血的，阿尔弗雷德想。


	2. Chapter 2

阿尔弗雷德知道乌鸦们去了哪里。

那时的猎杀之夜还没有如此漫长，在亚楠还称得上一座活着的城市的时候，他曾去拜访过同是教会猎人的神父加斯科因。

名为拜访，实为监视，教会对任何有兽化可能的个体从不施舍半点慈悲。如果发现了有半分兽化的先兆甚至可能，他将会按照早已商定的对策，将他们迅速地从亚楠抹除。

而当时怀抱同样目的的人，其实也不止他一个。猎人狩猎者——身披乌鸦斗篷的杀手们不猎杀野兽，只送走尚存人心的猎人，这些鸟儿潜伏在漆黑的夜中，用深渊般的眼瞳衡量着目标的价值。而当时艾琳早已警告过他不可再和她争夺杀人的伙计，而阿尔弗雷德置若罔闻。

加斯科因夫妻，他们的女儿维琳，搭档亨里克，和艾琳。刀斧手盘点了一下今日会遇到的人们，踏着黏稠的血泊，敲响了神父的家门。

开门的却不是以上任何一位。披着乌鸦斗篷、戴着银质头盔的猎人轻声咳嗽了一下，声音有些沙哑，但无疑是出自年轻男性。不是艾琳。那乌鸦看到阿尔弗雷德的服装，好像很是紧张，右手搭在刀柄上，近乎进入了战斗态势。

“我是治愈教会的猎人，请问您是？“

雕刻精致的头盔抬了起来，年轻的乌鸦紧绷的肌肉略微松弛，似乎是因为发现阿尔弗雷德并没有敌意：“艾琳是我的老师。”

所以他算是目睹乌鸦们的传承了？阿尔弗雷德不太想管这些琐事，直接进了门，和加斯科因神父应付几句场面话。神父用纱布蒙上了眼睛，旁人看不见瞳孔的状态，但至少他举止如常，为客人倒茶的手也没长出粗黑的毛发，刀斧手判断他暂时还无兽化之虞，应答也显得自然起来。话题进行到亚楠的水银子弹供给时，他听见钢琴声。是的，神父和他的妻子维奥拉都热爱音乐，他们当然会有钢琴。

加斯科因示意他去琴房瞧瞧，他在门口便看到是那个年轻猎人正弹奏一首他说不出名字，但十分轻快欢乐的乐曲。神父的女儿维琳站在琴旁，胖胖的粉嫩手臂背在身后，小皮鞋在地上敲打出韵律感十足的节拍。

“我今天不想听曲子，想看看你长得是什么样子！艾琳阿姨说认得鸟嘴面具就行了没必要认脸，可是你又没有戴那个。”

小姑娘的要求听起来让人无法拒绝。乌鸦猎人手足无措地犹豫了几秒钟，还是向阿尔弗雷德打了个招呼，解开了头盔的机括。他整理了一下被弄乱的头发，深潭一样的眼珠从雪色睫毛下坦然地看着他们。

阿尔弗雷德从没见过这种尸体一般雪白的皮肤，多少感到有些可怖，他听说有些病症会使人的皮肤和头发呈现出这样的色彩，并会格外畏惧光线。或许不应该使他人的伤疤暴露在陌生的目光下？这毕竟也是一种伤害，他便礼貌地让他把头盔戴回去。

银发的青年男人愣了愣，轻声笑了起来，按在腰间手枪的左手也放松了：“啊…很抱歉我的相貌冒犯了你。”他并不直接戴头盔，而是回避似的转过身去，低头重新组装机括，长发散乱地披在肩背上，看起来柔软又疲惫。

完了，阿尔弗雷德想。

“…………对不起，您有长成这样的权利，不要在意我——”

但是维琳已经委屈地扁了扁嘴，就快哭起来了。阿尔弗雷德赶紧闭嘴，加斯科因走过来抱起女儿，威胁般地朝他俩比了个不太友好的手势。

两个各怀鬼胎的恶人聚在前教会猎人的家里，其乐融融地安慰七八岁的小女孩的场景，实在诡异又温馨。

后来他又去过加斯科因家附近几次，如他所料，再也没见过那个白发的乌鸦猎人。

这理所当然。他在小圣堂中与教会收养的孤儿们一起长大，每当他们中有人对一本童书、一串玫瑰念珠产生留恋，想长久与之为伴的时候，它们总会莫名地消失，没有例外。

不可贪恋，否则你会受其控制，会因缺乏而心生愤恨。  
不可手淫，不以生育为目的的性是邪淫的。  
要待人热忱。  
要关心同伴。  
要忠于信仰。  
但是，切记要谨慎对待一切令猎人心悸的可怖事物，那会让你丧命。

这个令人心惊的猎人也不过是另一本童书、另一串念珠、另一个教养嬷嬷罢了。不值一提，不足挂齿。

像那一颗糖一样。

——————————————————————

直到他竟在亚楠街头遇到巨大的舔血者。这些饿疯了的跳蚤又快又狠毒，比寻常狼人致命百倍，它们带毒的血箭很快将不擅应付此类敌人的刀斧手放倒在地。

利刃划开空气的声音传到他耳边，但阿尔弗雷德已经无法用自己的双眼去确认是哪一位尚有理智的同僚了。

死亡的黑纱并没有仁慈地覆盖住他。

疼痛回到身体，意识也是一样，他感觉到有人捧着他的头，用什么柔软的东西堵住他的嘴，甜美的液体让他下意识地吞咽起来，它顺着喉咙流进身体，带来灼热，生命的温度。

他睁开眼，短暂的失焦后，看见是那个银发的乌鸦猎人半跪在身侧，坚硬的腿甲隔着厚重的长袍仍搁得刀斧手的背后有些不适，阿尔弗雷德意识到那是因为那人正用大腿支撑着自己的身体。头盔的面罩被丢在一边，唇角流下的血为他惨白的脸增添了几分颜色，看去不那么恐怖，反而显出怪诞的温柔。

“是您救了我吗？”

那猎人一言不发，低头咬住自己纤细的手腕，尖尖的犬齿撕开正在愈合的伤口，含了满满一口血，又覆上阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德有很多话想问他，想问他之前去了哪里，想问他为什么要救自己，甚至想问自己为什么觉得这个人如此可怕。但涌进唇齿的血液让他的脑子里充满了粗劣而疯狂的幻想，他挣扎又放弃，最终伸出已经恢复力气的双臂，抱住银发猎人的上身，热情地回应这个带有情欲气息的吻。

后来发生的事缠绵在下身的热流和薄薄的唇舌之间，为阿尔弗雷德带来生命的血的猎人也带着他攀上情欲的巅峰，浑浊的白色液体挂在银发和唇边，仿佛要融为一体似的。

他一把抓住对方的手腕，感到自己的手指不似平时有力，是想挽留这个不过第二次见面却全力救自己的人吗？

“我在这里，我哪里也不会去。”银发的猎人托住阿尔弗雷德在快感中颤抖的身体，那怀抱说不上温暖，却坚决又安稳。

再一次，他的嘴里全是血的味道。但那不是他自己的血，舌尖也没有感受到疼痛，而那颗“糖”正握着他的手支撑着他。

阿尔弗雷德头朝下倒栽葱陷入爱河。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
阿尔弗雷德从过去的故事中挣扎出来时，发现自己已经不知何时在欧顿小教堂的熏香中睡着了。红衣的老人向他致意，谦恭地感谢他为亚楠奔波猎杀，如同他会为任何一个猎人所做的一样。

他想起情人右手受过极重的伤，即使在完全恢复之后，单手持刀劈下再向上撩起的那个招式，仍会因为潜意识中要避免的伤痛而有片刻的迟滞，这点不灵活在平时猎杀的时候并不致命，毕竟没有几个猎物能看得到千景的第二刀，可如果是面对老猎人亨里克……

与他同行的念头一闪即逝。他是与艾琳搭档，阿尔弗雷德想。艾琳几乎相当于那人的母亲，也是实力稳健的猎人。而最近他自己倒时常感到注意力难以集中，四肢都有小小的震颤，有时失眠，有时又嗜睡；猎杀野兽时，总克制不住想要张嘴接取飞溅的血液的冲动。

血瘾。

他试过使用教会生产的血瓶进行血疗，短暂的快感和治疗效果过去后，心底却更痒了，它们喝起来有股药味，打进大腿时则带来火辣的灼烧感，与情人那蕴含诡异香味的红宝石般的血完全不同。从前这问题没有多么严重，但这一次，那位乌鸦离开得太久了，远远超过了猎杀一个疯子所需要的时间。

他在小圣堂的附近找到了艾琳，却不见年轻乌鸦的踪影。他忍不住开口询问情人的下落，艾琳却摇了摇头：“我也不知道，他只说去了很遥远的地方，一时不会回来。”

“他不是您的学生吗？”

“也不算是什么学生……小伙子，我劝你少管闲事，”艾琳的声音带上几分警惕，“不如注意一下自己的瞳孔，再这样下去总有一天我也不得不送你上路。”

刀斧手向前辈猎人道了谢，很快地离开了——因为如果他不这么做，就快要抑制不住自己把她撕成碎片后沐浴在血雨中的冲动了。

血，血，血。

心跳得比任何时候都快，狂热地鼓动着他的耳膜，刀斧手胡乱地挥舞石锤，碾碎沿途的怪物，腥咸的血溅到脸上和身上，这些劣质的血像给燃烧在油上的火浇水，火苗窜得更高，就要将理智焚烧殆尽。

我应忏悔，我应求得赦罪，以获得永生的荣光，摆脱可悲的兽化堕落。与晨祷和晚祷一样，忏悔已被搁置许久，困在猎杀之夜中的平民确实无暇顾及信仰，为何身为教会的处刑机关，自己也会忘记这些事？混乱的往事在他脑中飞掠而过，他眼中仿佛又见到情人倒映在刀刃上的冰冷的脸，问他是向谁为谁祈祷的声音又响彻耳边。

忏悔室早已不复存在，现在能为他带来平静的唯有供奉殉道者雕像的小花园，阿尔弗雷德把教会的手杖展开，握住皮制握把。如果是藤鞭，那或许需要浸泡凉水使鞭打的效果更佳，但这条特殊的杖鞭以锐利的刃片和钢索组成，无需过多矫饰，它本身就是致命的武器。他闭上眼睛，往身后挥了第一下。

一开始并不疼，只是撕裂。在教会尚算繁盛、“规范”的时期，这样的仪式常常举行，在失血和疼痛中忏悔自己的过错，为了明知故犯的错误而鞭笞己身。结束后他们会难得被允许参加大型的祝祷仪式，苍白的天光从彩窗中洒落进来，仿佛真能窥见乐园的面庞。

我罪、我罪、我的重罪，为我祈求殉道者的怜悯，赦免我的罪孽，使我得到永生。

第二下，刃片刺进肌肉的触感和野兽的利齿如出一辙，伤口的疼痛此刻才姗姗来迟，血的味道开始弥漫开来，属于自己的血无法抚慰血瘾，阿尔弗雷德感到喉咙更干了，胃里发紧，胸口一阵阵的憋闷感让他几乎想把自己的肺掏出来。或许他已经无药可救，可此时此刻，他不知道除了继续下去还能如何应对。洛加留斯大师的雕像看不到表情，却仿佛眼含悲悯。

我罪、我罪、我的重罪。

第三下。

“你在干什么！”斥责的声音从背后响起，听起来既愤怒又困惑。穿戴银铁甲片的手握住了阿尔弗雷德的手腕，第三下鞭笞没能落下，刃鞭凭着惯性徒劳地划过一条弧线，在地面激起微小的尘埃。

“忏悔……赎罪。”阿尔弗雷德知道自己在说话，但听起来像从很遥远的地方传来。

他嗅到血味。不是自己的，是那久违的、甜蜜的、仿佛置身玫瑰花田的令人沉醉的血气。

“为什么？你做错了什么吗？”他那凌厉的情人身上显然带着比他自己更重的伤，不知是从哪里匆匆赶来甚至来不及处理伤口，淋漓的血已浸透了大衣的前襟。

阿尔弗雷德想坦言说一切都错了，而他早就应该如此，饮血成瘾是错的，纵情肉欲是错的，可能最开始他选择那一天去敲开加斯科因的家门就是错的。

这一切太过复杂了，刀斧手不知从何说起，教会之外的人不能理解这种种仪式，也不一定能接受为什么他需要赎罪，而在自己担忧许久终于归来的情人和他正缓缓流出的鲜血面前，意志力显得如此薄弱，他模糊地回忆起一个郑重的诺言。

“请……请作为乌鸦将我杀死吧，您曾答应过我的。”

他听见千景出鞘的声音，仿佛是世上最悦耳的音乐。让我死于所爱之人的心头血喂养的利刃之下吧，就如一直以来那样，他从不会拒绝阿尔弗雷德的任何请求，不管是吸血还是使用身体，他会杀的，他理当如此杀人，我理当如此死去。

可处刑人没有等来自己的处刑人。阿尔弗雷德看到情人丝毫没有动手的意思，反而割开了大衣的布料，使那血的馨香更浓郁了。

“我和艾琳杀了亨里克，加斯科因也死了。你还没有那么疯。”

理智的弦迅速绷断，阿尔弗雷德感到猛烈的眩晕，瞳孔似乎已经扩大，脑海中有一部分云遮雾罩又有一部分格外清醒，他站起来用似乎要碾碎骨头的力气抱住白发的乌鸦，舔舐已快干涸的血痕，被满足了的强烈血瘾又转换为下身的热流，年轻的刀斧手胡乱地摸出情人后腰常备的小型刀具，割开银质腿甲下的长裤——长及大腿中部的腿甲很难穿脱，他们平时没少在这上面浪费时间——，露出他熟悉的线条优美的臀部和疤痕累累的大腿。

站着的姿势算不上方便，阿尔弗雷德浑浑噩噩的脑子里滑过这样的念头。他看到大师的雕像下高及腰部的石桌，便按着情人的背让他趴伏在上面跪下。

本就带伤的胸口被砸在坚硬冰冷的石块边缘，这一下猛烈的撞击让乌鸦痛得闷哼一声，但没有反抗，他一向如此，纵容、姑息一切恶行，阿尔弗雷德从不觉得那是顺从或是驯服，反而像是一种更危险的掌控。此时他也不再想那么多了，扯下自己宽松的长裤，胀得发痛的阴茎不管不顾地捅了进去。

快感和疼痛同时袭来，刀斧手模糊不堪的意识里无法联想起这行为的性质，金属手甲抓挠大理石面的声音令他加倍毛骨悚然，抽动的节奏激烈又粗暴，血顺着大腿向下淌，滴在青灰的砖石上，与之前阿尔弗雷德背上流下的血融为一体。

高潮时刀斧手想掀开他的面罩吻他，但情人把脸扭向了另一边。

“对不起，我……”不应期让阿尔弗雷德逐渐恢复清醒。他很想道歉，却觉得语言苍白无力。他们之间不是没有玩得过火的时候，但这次毫无疑问是针对伴侣的暴行。

情人没理会他的废话，依靠在祭坛边用圣布披风擦拭着腿间的血污，忽然没头没尾地问了一句：“所以，这是什么时候开始的？”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了，看到情人往被弃之不顾的杖鞭方向抬了一下下巴，才反应过来他问的是忏悔的仪式。

“如果是我的话，大约十六年左右吧。”

“你现在多大？”

“我以为您知道……二十五岁。”

“教会让那么小的孩子用这种东西打自己？？？”

“这是为我们好，迷途的羔羊需要被牧者的杖与竿导回正途。”阿尔弗雷德笨拙地解释道，他从来对之前的生活一笔带过，不会涉及这些细节，你会需要解释呼吸吗？这是渗入他前二十五年人生每个角落的水和空气，背离了教会就要进行忏悔，忏悔便是在鞭笞中感受神的荣光，人人都是如此，他没有想到会有人不同。

“正途！”乌鸦刻薄地笑起来，刀斧手没想到他还能发出如此尖利的笑声：“拿走小孩子喜欢的一切东西，让他们用这种玩意把自己抽个皮开肉绽，然后前仆后继地去杀从没见过的仇人，心甘情愿地一一送死，是正途啊！”

“清理污秽之血族是正确的事，是善行。”

“你可以去做更多的善行。”乌鸦猎人从几乎被撕成几片的大衣口袋里掏出一张古旧的信函，恩客打发脱衣舞女一般往刀斧手脸上一扔：“滚吧。”

阿尔弗雷德将它捡起，古怪的蓝色火漆上印着双狮纹章，是浮夸的该隐赫斯特城堡的标志。他刚想道谢，看见情人已披上了鸦羽斗篷，留给他一个拾级而上的背影，淅淅沥沥的红白色液体滴了一路。和刀斧手的皮肉伤相比，他伤得不轻，衣衫凌乱，阿尔弗雷德实在担心他不敌路上的怪兽，一直远远跟着，直到确定他进入安全的区域才回到教堂。

不是这样的，我从前似乎不是这样的。是随着时间的流逝，终于变得如此残暴嗜血，成为一头脑子里只剩血与性的野兽了吗？

我不能再伤害他了。阿尔弗雷德想。使用这封邀请函去往被遗忘的该隐赫斯特城堡，杀死污秽血族的统治者，我的使命便完成了；我该回到我所爱之人的身边，真挚地道歉，请求他的原谅，感谢他的宽容，然后用热爱、用珍视之心彻底摆脱血瘾的纠缠，那是一直以来我本应做到却被抛在脑后的事情，我一定能做到的，因为爱能遮掩许多的罪。


	4. Chapter 4

【4】  
洛加留斯大师的转轮。它沉重地哀鸣着，无休无止的怨灵从中奔涌而出，吸取着使用者的精魂，化为更可怕的愤怒。

阿尔弗雷德转动巨轮时，不可避免地想起情人那饮血武器的吟唱，或许这次他们总算有了些共同点。他郑重地将自己的名字填写在邀请函上，停在亨威克的马车踩上去时吱嘎作响，纯黑的马匹抛着蹶子，口中吐不出一丝热气。该隐赫斯特曾经奢靡无度的作风在只剩骨骸的今日，仍用这些沉默的畜牲嘲讽着教会的无能。

被废弃的城堡在风雪中显露真容，规格巨大的建筑无声地展示着自己最后的威严。

不过是虚有其表、穷奢极欲罢了，阿尔弗雷德握紧巨轮的把手，这里或许有一番苦战，但那现在已不是他最关注的事。他很确定自己从未踏足过此处，但从他走进城堡恢弘大门的第一步起，就有一种诡异可怕的熟悉感，缓缓浸透他本就脆弱不堪的精神。有些花纹似曾相识，有些装饰他见过有人随手绘制出来，休息厅满墙的肖像画中，有一幅像极了谁……是谁？是谁总用这样的眼睛看人？是谁曾用这样的嘴唇说出刻薄的词句？

空荡室内的血腥味和从高高的穹顶垂到地毯上的天鹅绒窗帘一样厚重，无数银质烛台不分日夜地燃烧着蜡烛，火焰却没有一丝温度，他捡起积雪在手中揉搓，冰冷的固体无法被团成球状，也不会融化，风一吹，它们便又消散了。

他跌跌撞撞地前行，杀死女人的幽灵、杀死持剑的仆人、杀死石像鬼，杀死他所见到的会动的一切东西，拿起屋顶王座上摆放的金冠，那虚无的幻象便在他面前恍然剥落了外壳。

该隐赫斯特的女王就在前方。

洛加留斯大师当然是对的，他从来不曾成为血族的奴隶，他正是为了将这一族永远封印而独自守在塔楼多年，如今大师的名誉可以恢复了，他只要杀死那污秽一族的首领，就可以卸下这副重担，去重新面对已日渐陌生的自己……

“来访者，教会的走狗……汝不会为吾等屈膝，吾等也不向汝要求顺从。然而汝绝不会得偿所愿。” 裙袂破烂，身形瘦弱的安娜丽丝仍不会为任何人假以辞色，自认高人一等的血族活该要被踩在脚下。

这腐烂的塞壬，这不洁的贱人！殉道者一定是为了不让她魅惑他人而锁住了她的头颅，多么明智的善行！可为什么她的头盔如此熟悉，在哪里见过吗？这雕刻卷草纹的银铁面具，是谁曾经戴着类似的东西，从亚楠的街道逡巡而过？

她的嗓音必然也有着腐败的剧毒，阿尔弗雷德不敢再听她说话，直接上前，挥舞起手中的武器。那一下砸断了她的肩膀，一条手臂和身体立刻分离，这非人的怪物却只是轻轻哼了一声，那声调与其说是痛呼不如说是出于礼貌的惊讶，这种语气，他在哪里听过吗？巨轮转动起来，咆哮着碾碎了女人的颈骨，她长长地叹息了一声，终于不再发出什么声音。

金属质感的敲击声响彻空荡荡的厅堂，仿佛是刻意吸引注意似的。有人来了。脚步的主人毫无隐藏自己的意愿，尽管他平时完全可以做到鱼一样无声。

我为什么会知道这个？阿尔弗雷德不敢细想。枪声刺破黑夜，如尖刀划开丝绸，刀斧手轻易地躲开这一发只为宣战的子弹，面对倏然降临的强敌，他不敢怠慢，却在看清来人身影与武器的那一刻，感到一直悬在头顶的利剑轰然落下。生死之交由不得他胡思乱想，除了迎战之外，刀斧手试图摒除一切杂念。

巨轮当然可以轻易砸断薄薄的太刀，但阿尔弗雷德是初次拿到这件武器，并不熟稔，而血族骑士毫无顾忌地展示了自己的全部实力。他脚下腾起蒙蒙的灰雾，迅捷的动作几乎连肉眼都捕捉不到。阿尔弗雷德连他的衣角都没有摸到，就已经被划中数刀。

刃风在耳边呼啸，死亡的呼唤从未如此迫近，阿尔弗雷德本能地抓住了他单手下劈后再上挑时，刀筋那瞬间的偏移。巨轮砸在手甲上，并没有让那薄如蝉翼的甲片破开。他仍清楚地听见骨头碎裂的脆响。

血族骑士极低地闷哼一声，向后跳出几步，千景坠落在地上，清脆的“沧啷”一声。他立刻拔出腰侧的伊芙琳，抓住阿尔弗雷德刚将巨轮砸出还无法收回的空隙连射数枪，威力惊人的子弹射穿刀斧手的衣袍，后者应声倒地，黄金的头盔也被震飞出去。为何被饮用时如此甘美令人沉迷的血液，在混杂进水银子弹之中射入身体后，竟是如此灼烧的疼痛呢。

污秽血族的猎人将手枪别回腰间，左手伸进血肉模糊的右臂翻找了一番，抠出零碎的骨片，毫不犹豫地扔在地上——已经不能恢复的碎渣留在体内只会妨碍血族自愈的能力，他许多年前因此吃过不少苦头。  
“你做得很好，”他说。“初次见面，年轻的处刑人。我是女王的骑士，该隐赫斯特的血鸦。”  
阿尔弗雷德感到冷汗正从身体的每个毛孔渗出来，他浸泡在湿冷的麻布长袍里，已分不清这与全身浴血的区别。来人所说的每一个字都像在往他的棺材上钉了一颗钉子。  
他的情人，不，血鸦，向他摆出一个优雅的邀请姿势。  
他躬下身，居高临下地沾了一点阿尔弗雷德的血，抹在唇上。那血呈现出极黯淡的深红，却显得苍白的脸狰狞到令人心悸。

和他当年含着自己的血去救阿尔弗雷德时的脸一模一样。

—————————————————————————————

那残忍、致命、自负却又温柔、宽容、可靠的情人，是血族的一员，是应该肃清的对象，是一切污秽的起源，血族只要活着，就会制造出无穷无尽的灾难……这就是事情的本质，如日升月落般自然而然的真理，这是刀斧手们为之战斗的信仰本身。它不会出错，不能出错，那么……可是，这涌动在胸口的沉重的悲恸是什么？

血鸦一脚踩上阿尔弗雷德肩膀，偏过头看他，仿佛是第一次认识这个人似的，那表情几乎要现出几分天真了。

天真的当然是我，出错的也是我。阿尔弗雷德感慨着自己竟被血族的怪物蒙蔽了如此之久。

血鸦捡起千景，将刀斧手的双手交叠起来，钉在脑袋上方，又把零零碎碎的所有武器都翻出来（他当然知道我会把细小的武器藏在哪里，毕竟常为我整理衣服的也是他），远远扔到一边，阻断了一切反抗的可能，却给他大腿扎了一个血瓶，防止他死得太快；他现在看起来大概很像刀斧手制服胸口的猎人标记。

“阿尔弗雷德，”血鸦不紧不慢地说：“我知道你们都恨血族，但我从没故意掩饰过身份。武器、誓约、相貌，血液，这身躯上没有哪里不在诉说着自己的来处，可你却一无所知，你所恨的究竟是什么呢？”

“污秽血族威胁着教会血疗的纯净——”重复了千万次的话语，早就不需要经过思考，它必然是毋庸置疑的真理。

“我不是想听这个。”以情人——血鸦的行事风格，阿尔弗雷德以为他下一秒就会割掉自己的舌头。但血族骑士只是慢慢摇了摇头，抱着手臂倚靠在云石雕像上，语调轻柔：“该隐赫斯特停留在永冬的那一夜，你大概还不记事吧？不过我比你年龄大些，所以很不幸，我记住了他们对我和家人所做的事情，而且永远也不会遗忘。”

那是非人的血族罪有应得！这些肮脏的异教徒，不洁的恶棍，狩猎血污的淫秽之人，合该落得如此下场——

“我上次来拿那张邀请函，看到姐姐的怨灵，她已经不认识我了。我想和小时候一样抱抱她，她却用匕首刺穿了我的胸膛。”无限的怀念和悲伤从血族的声音中流淌出来，雪色乱发在面颊上投下阴影宛如泪痕。他从来没有这么真实过。

身体各处的枪伤在血瓶的作用下渐渐止血，阿尔弗雷德得以窥见他曾经的恋人的影子。无数和这血族共度的记忆忽然纷至沓来，想操他，又想杀了他，或许这二者本就是同一件事。

“当时亚楠居然会出现舔血者，是你搞的鬼？为了复仇？”

“是。”血鸦承认得痛快。

阿尔弗雷德反而更迷茫了。如果只是为了以血还血，当时血鸦不需做任何事便可借跳蚤让他横尸亚楠街头，花费如此长的时间，演这一场可笑的蒙太古与凯普莱特，是为了什么呢？即使现在，他的命不是捏在血族的手里吗，莫非只是为了满足无聊的凌虐欲吗？他难道觉得刀斧手们会恐惧死亡或是疼痛吗？

血鸦叹了口气，近乎循循善诱地问道：“阿尔弗雷德，你还记得光辉的模样吗？”

当然记得，即使忘了自己的名字——不，不，光辉是什么样子的？金色的、金色的三角，很像黄金头盔……为什么它变得如此模糊？为什么那明亮的金色消失了，取而代之的是缠绵在一起，仿佛两尾交媾的鱼一般的深红色“堕落”印记？

“你吸了太多我的血，早已算是血族的一员了，你没有感觉到吗？原本就算杀了你，也有人会继承你那愚蠢的符文，不过现在嘛……女王陛下也无法被杀死，你没有听她的话吧？”

“你这……婊子！骗子！！！堕落的罗蕾莱——你——”

“你和他们说的话真是一模一样……就连喜欢的姿势也一样。”

可怕的假设在阿尔弗雷德头脑中逐渐成型，联想起血鸦布满各种伤疤的身体（其中当然也有不少是他的杰作），那些并非源自战斗的痕迹，他明明应该猜到的——就连不知道他是血族时候的自己都无法克制虐待和伤害的欲望，屠城的幸存者曾经经历过什么，其实也并不难想象。

真可笑，阿尔弗雷德想。不假思索地称自己爱过的人为婊子，但知道他可能真的当过婊子，反而假惺惺地愧疚起来了？

“没人强迫你饮我的血，没人强迫你与我交媾。难道有人以你的性命相胁，要你亲吻我吗？难道是有人以洛加留斯大师的名誉相胁，要你拥抱我吗？”

是的，是我自甘堕落。沉湎于虚假的乐园，纵情爱情的蛊毒。

以恶意、以爱意；以自身的鲜血、以仇恨与诅咒，浇灌出的是怎样的花朵呢？

“我想知道一件事。”阿尔弗雷德轻轻地问道，“您知道教会养育我们的方式时，那愤怒是真实的吗。”

“是的。”血鸦说，“没有孩子应该被这样对待。”

“我明白了。”

“你我都有一切恨对方的正当理由，但我爱你。”他用没有沾血的手背万般爱怜地抚着阿尔弗雷德的面颊，简直就好像他们还在亚楠的那间小卧室中似的。

血鸦离开了，提着安娜丽丝的头颅。  
阿尔弗雷德再也没有见过他。

月亮的猎人久未回到地面，偶尔上来休整时，意外在教堂附近的小花园发现了一具头戴黄金三角头盔的尸体。华丽的宝石金冠被供奉在祭坛上，而他身边一根染血的漆黑鸦羽却破坏了这场景的神圣。

他想起来那是一位温暖阳光的刀斧手，曾经不求回报地为他战斗，热情而真诚地给予他祝福的亲吻；多亏他的相助，自己才能顺利拿到那打开地下宏伟迷宫的金杯。  
在梦魇之中死去的人身上常有他们最后的遗物，猎人用敏锐的神识略微搜索了一下他的朋友，至少看看是否有什么需要继承。

没有发现任何东西。

“悲惨的亲爱之人，”猎人本想用笔记本留下信息，不知为什么，他放弃了。


	5. 艾琳视角番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有配图https://twitter.com/sirriiiiiiiiiis/status/1348057427762036739
> 
> 感谢菩萨太太！！！

艾琳从没想过她会和血鸦相处这么长时间。

当年那个年轻的血族骑士在猎杀之夜求她收留的时候，她想都没想就答应了，那时候满以为只是临终关怀——他几乎只穿着自己的血，右臂的血肉不知所踪，剩下支棱的骨茬，左手则勉强维持着内脏不要从腹腔的伤口中掉出来，双腿被人用巧妙的方法折断，像两根秋日里干枯的树枝，仍存留希望似地与躯体相连。他早就不能说话，只能用瞳孔已在扩散的绿眼睛盯着她的乌鸦面具，艾琳通过面颊的撕裂伤看到里面的颌骨和牙齿。背负他前来的黑色战马低声嘶鸣着。艾琳把他抱进屋子，感到他的脾脏从指尖滑落。

乌鸦猎人不是医生，所以她实际上除了给他打几个血瓶，再简单处理下伤口之外并没有什么能做的事。它们大多数是由战斗带来，但战斗不能解释印在他大腿的三角形规整烙痕，也不能解释有些似乎只是为了折磨而在身体内部留下的东西。艾琳不想过问这些，亚楠多的是被野兽拿来泄欲的倒霉蛋，这位只是足够幸运或足够不幸地落在人类手里罢了。

他整整两个月后才能说话，又用了一段时间体力才恢复到能拿起武器，第一件事就是用火把烧去了“光辉”的印记。艾琳本来没想把他培养成自己的接班人——她那时候还正当盛年，没考虑这么久远的事，何况她不觉得有过那种经历的人还能冷静地评判猎人们是否疯癫——但血族少年用精湛到无可辩驳的刀法说服了她，也从来绝口不提自己的过去，最终从她这里获得了流血乌鸦的称号。

他曾向她求婚。她没有答应，倒不是因为她始终怀揣着对梦境中美丽人偶的亲近之心，而是知道自己被当成了与过去决断的象征，放弃仇恨的楔子——而非乌鸦猎人艾琳自身。

血鸦把戒指收回，干脆戴在自己手上。

从那以后又是许多年，艾琳没有了梦境，现在她和血鸦一样只剩一条命。只是她变老了，他除了略微留长了头发，仿佛还是当初的样貌。被诅咒的污秽之血赋予他们异样的长寿和超越人类的自愈能力，也给他们带来灭顶之灾。

直到某天，血鸦不经意地向她提起，他遇到了教会最后的刀斧手。

艾琳了解那仇恨的分量，不会阻止干脆的复仇，但节外生枝、出于恶意的折磨和耍弄，甚至刻意放过确实开始嗜血发狂的刀斧手只为让他品尝更深的痛苦，这不再是猎人狩猎者应有的作为。她已许久没见过血鸦的脸，那双碧绿的眼睛，想必已经开始浑浊了吧。

她在血鸦面前展开了慈悲之刃。

出乎意料地，他没有反抗。甚至没有挣扎，在蓝石英的利刃刺穿心脏时，他本能地握住千景的刀柄，艾琳知道那拔刀斩的威力惊人，急忙后撤躲避，但千景终于没有出鞘，它的主人跪在地上，倒了下去。

艾琳摘下他的头盔，失去生命的瞳孔仍是清澈的颜色。


End file.
